


Because the night belongs to us.

by NatMatryoshka



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Come on it's Mad Sweeney after all, Drinking, F/M, Headcanon: Laura is Essie's reincarnation, Lube, Masturbation, Road Trips, Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: "Accende la luce a tentoni, si siede su una delle poltroncine all’altro capo del letto e prende un respiro profondo, tentando di tornare in sé. Gli sembra di vedere una chioma rossa all’altezza del letto, un viso piccolo e tondo e due occhi marroni brillanti che hanno popolato a lungo i suoi sogni. Essie? Sgrana gli occhi, ma non è lei.Laura, la Moglie Morta, è seduta sul suo letto e gli lancia un’occhiata stupita."





	Because the night belongs to us.

 

 

 

I.

 

 

Le notti per Sweeney non sono tutte uguali. A volte riesce perfino a sognare.

I suoi sogni sono molto simili, come fiammiferi della stessa scatola: vede il mare davanti a sé, le scogliere che sembrano toccare il cielo e sprofondare sempre più in basso, tra i flutti bianchi e spumosi dell’oceano che brontola. Il vento ulula un canto doloroso e sferza l’erba che copre le scogliere, quasi a volerla punire per una mancanza commessa. Tra cespugli prostrati e arbusti coraggiosi che hanno imparato a convivere col vento, una ragazza dai capelli rossi osserva la tempesta che danza assieme alle onde. Si stringe in uno scialle di lana e, per quanto il vento le intimi di andarsene, resta lì e punta gli occhi sull’orizzonte, aspetta qualcuno. O qualcosa. Una nave. Ma nessuno è così folle da sfidare la tempesta, e la preghiera che riempie i suoi occhi sembra restare inascoltata.

Si stringe di più nello scialle e chiude gli occhi: Essie percorre ogni giorno la strada per la scogliera, col sole e con la pioggia, spera, prega. Prega più che può. In mano ha la sua offerta. Essie dai capelli di fuoco, che sparge il calore delle foglie autunnali attorno a sé quando sua nonna le pettina i riccioli, che conosce le storie di leprecauni, fate, banshee e selkie, e lascia un posto speciale nel cuore ad ognuno di loro. Essie lascia l’offerta e se ne va, torna ad aspettare suo padre in casa, in attesa che la tempesta termini.

Poi, all’improvviso, si sveglia.

Quei sogni gli lasciano in bocca un sapore di cenere e birra da due soldi, ma forse è colpa delle sigarette che fuma in continuazione. Si alza dal letto di scatto e si passa una mano sul viso sudato, portando via gli ultimi frammenti del sogno assieme alle gocce che gli imperlano la fronte, così simili a quelle di pioggia che sferzavano il viso di Essie, da fargli dubitare di essersi davvero svegliato. Ma le tende vecchie e sbiadite sono quelle del motel dove si è addormentato la sera prima, e dalla strada proviene una rapsodia di ruote che strisciano l’asfalto, clacson, motociclette sfreccianti. Il silenzio è un lontano ricordo, ed è un bene: almeno il rumore lo aiuta a non pensare. Una volta fuori dalla sua stanza salda il conto col proprietario e guarda Salim che termina la preghiera del mattino ripiegando il tappetino che ha tirato fuori dal bagagliaio del taxi. Gli sorride e lo saluta con la mano, col solito sorriso gentile che ogni giorno tiene sul viso, un tatuaggio sfoggiato con orgoglio. _“Un rappresentante senza sorriso è nudo”_ , gli ha sentito affermare una volta alla Moglie Morta seduta sul sedile di fianco, mentre lui tentava di schiacciare un pisolino sul sedile posteriore nel tepore di quella primavera troppo calda. Anche ora che ha cambiato mestiere l’abitudine a sorridere sempre gli è rimasta, e quella mitezza spiazzante non ha mai lasciato i suoi occhi. Perfino quando Sweeney sfoga la propria frustrazione su di lui insultandolo, non smette di sorridere e di guardarlo con una certa condiscendenza, quasi si trovasse di fronte ad un ragazzino insolente. Certe volte avrebbe una voglia matta di dargli un pugno, ma la Moglie Morta è sempre pronta a ridurlo ad un mucchio dolorante di ossa sul pavimento al minimo accenno di ostilità, e non ha voglia di ripetere l’esperienza del loro primo incontro. Meglio non scherzare con quella ragazzina pelle ed ossa, questo l’ha imparato a sue spese. Si avvia al taxi senza aggiungere altro, si siede sul sedile posteriore e aspetta che Salim e Laura riprendano i loro posti e che quel carrozzone di fenomeni da baraccone che hanno messo su riparta verso la sua destinazione, verso il Jinn di Salim, la resurrezione, Shadow Moon o qualunque altra accidenti di meta abbiano in mente. Poco dopo entrano entrambi, Salim-non-Salim inserisce le chiavi nel quadro e il taxi parte, lasciandosi alle spalle il motel e la polvere che ricopre l’asfalto della piazzola, lo squallore delle stanze, gli ospiti che smaltiscono la sbornia della sera prima a letto. La Moglie Morta guarda fuori dal finestrino con aria assente, e una ciocca dei suoi capelli rossicci svolazza nell’aria che entra dal finestrino catturando il suo sguardo.

_Essie posa a terra la sua offerta: un pezzo di pane. È grande, donarlo significa mangiare meno quella sera, ma a lei non importa. Ieri gli ha lasciato un piattino di latte sottratto alla sua porzione della colazione e ha sorriso nel posarlo sulla finestra, accompagnandolo con la solita preghiera. Essie dai capelli di fuoco e dagli occhi limpidi come le pozzanghere che si formano dopo un acquazzone notturno, il viso coperto di costellazioni fatte di lentiggini. La ragazzina che crede alle favole e non smette mai di chiederne un’altra, un’altra ancora, e poi va a letto sorridendo, felice di aver lasciato qualcosa per le creature che popolano le avventure che ama._

_Essie si volta e lo guarda. I suoi occhi sembrano sondare la sua anima._

Gli capita di rado di sognare mentre sonnecchia sul sedile posteriore, e quando lo fa quelle immagini oniriche si mischiano ai brandelli di conversazione che arrivano da Salim e Laura, tanto che non saprebbe più distinguere la realtà dalla fantasia. Scuote la testa, si stiracchia e aspira l’odore di fumo che impregna l’auto, grazie alla Moglie Morta che non può fare a meno di fumare le sue schifose sigarette dolciastre e lascia aperto uno spiraglio di finestrino troppo piccolo perché la puzza se ne vada. Sweeney scuote la testa e sbuffa, ma nessuno si accorge del suo disappunto. Salim ha acceso la radio e canticchia una vecchia canzone, il taxi corre per la campagna e il sole li insegue curioso, scaldando l’auto mentre si prepara a tramontare. Quando è diventato un disco arancione all’orizzonte il loro autista ferma l’auto vicino ad una stazione di servizio, tira di nuovo fuori il tappetino e si rimette a pregare. La sua litania riempie l’aria, la Moglie Morta continua a fumare come se nulla fosse, seduta su un cestino dell’immondizia di pietra, i piedi che ciondolano come quelli di una bambina irruenta. Lui ne approfitta per andare a farsi una pisciata al bagno della stazione di servizio, poi compra una lattina di birra senza nemmeno guardare la marca, tanto per avere qualcosa di fresco in mano che occupi i suoi pensieri per un altro po’. Sbatte i soldi sul bancone, aspetta che un ragazzo annoiato e brufoloso con un cappellino sulla testa gli dia il resto e si porta via la lattina e un altro pacchetto di sigarette. Nemmeno di quelle ha guardato la marca, non gliene potrebbe importare di meno… basta che non siano le stesse che fuma la Moglie Morta. Se ne va, salutato da uno di quei campanelli di metallo che i negozianti appendono sopra le porte e che dovrebbero rallegrare i clienti quando visitano il negozio. O magari chiamare gli spiriti, dipende dalla fede di chi lo ha comprato.

Una volta fuori, trova Salim nell’auto come immaginava. Laura è scesa dal bidone, si è accucciata nell’erba poco lontana dal parcheggio e gioca con un gatto che, stranamente, le si è avvicinato. La bestiola sembra amichevole, si strofina avanti e indietro e continua a darle colpetti affettuosi sulla mano tesa, mentre la Moglie Morta piega le labbra in quello che sembra essere un sorriso vero, il primo dopo giorni di rabbia e di smorfie trionfanti e strafottenti. Lo accarezza, e Sweeney può giurare che sia davvero felice. Dura solo un attimo: il momento successivo Laura alza gli occhi e lo guarda, e le sue labbra tornano a formare la linea tesa di chi è stato beccato a fare qualcosa che riteneva un segreto e nasconde l’imbarazzo con l’irritazione.

“Vorresti portartelo via, Moglie Morta? Attenta che non ti mangi una mano, piuttosto.”

Laura accarezza il gatto per congedarlo, poi supera Sweeney e torna al taxi, non prima di avergli lanciato un’occhiata obliqua.

“Avevo un gatto, una volta” risponde cercando di mostrare noncuranza, ma qualcosa nella sua voce si incrina. “È morto anni fa.”

Appena sono di nuovo tutti in auto, Salim riparte. La sera arriva e porta con sé un odore di erba tagliata e un venticello fresco. Probabilmente pioverà.

 

 

 

II.

 

 

La prima notte nel motel ai margini della città Sweeney si prende una bella sbronza di whisky, come non gli capitava da anni.

Il barista ha tirato fuori da sotto il bancone una bottiglia decente e non ha fatto domande, così al primo bicchiere ne è seguito un secondo e poi un numero indefinito, forse dieci, forse di più, chi li ha contati? Il liquido è sceso e le preoccupazioni, i sogni, le incertezze si sono sciolti assieme al ghiaccio, confusi sul fondo del bicchiere in forme senza nome e senza importanza. Seduto nel bar semibuio, nessuno può disturbarlo: non ci sono molti avventori, e i pochi che popolano il bar sono seduti ai tavoli di legno accanto alle finestre, sotto lampade di vetro viola e verde. Lui preferisce sistemarsi al bancone col barista gli dà le spalle, e in un attimo un altro bicchiere è finito, il whisky è solo un fondo di liquido ambrato e al suo cenno una mano gliene mette subito un altro davanti. Beve fino a stordirsi, e quando il caldo inizia a premergli sul collo, paga l’uomo ed esce per respirare l’aria primaverile all’esterno e tornarsene in camera. Salim ha pregato e si è ritirato a dormire nella sua stanza, la Moglie Morta forse fuma un’altra sigaretta, forse è andata a farsi un giro per ingannare il tempo che non riesce a trascorrere dormendo. Dev’essere brutto ritrovarsi a vivere nella sua condizione, senza fame né sonno, riflette Sweeney mentre cerca di infilare la chiave nella toppa e quasi cade lungo disteso dopo essersi appoggiato alla porta che si apre di scatto. Accende la luce a tentoni, si siede su una delle poltroncine all’altro capo del letto e prende un respiro profondo, tentando di tornare in sé. Gli sembra di vedere una chioma rossa all’altezza del letto, un viso piccolo e tondo e due occhi marroni brillanti che hanno popolato a lungo i suoi sogni. _Essie?_ Sgrana gli occhi, ma non è lei.

Laura, la Moglie Morta, è seduta sul suo letto e gli lancia un’occhiata stupita.

Per un attimo si chiede se il whisky gli abbia dato tanto alla testa da provocargli le allucinazioni. Chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa, si prende tra le dita la radice del naso ma quando li riapre lei è sempre lì, con le gambe accavallate e un piede che si agita nell’aria, come se lo stesse aspettando per chiedergli qualcosa. Quella sua aria attenta non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione e Sweeney incespica mentre prova ad alzarsi in piedi e raggiungerla, capire perché si trovi lì nella sua stanza in piena notte. Lei lo guarda lottare contro la sbronza senza dire nulla, solo uno sguardo indecifrabile che potrebbe significare compassione, o fastidio, o entrambe le cose. _Stronza._

“Allora, Moglie Morta? Cosa ti porta nella mia… dimora… a quest’ora?” È difficile mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto senza biascicare, ma in qualche modo ce la fa e la guarda negli occhi fisso, sperando di comprendere le sue intenzioni senza che parli, e non ci riesce. È impossibile concentrarsi su qualunque cosa, con tutto quell’alcool in corpo.

“Voglio scopare.”

Cala il silenzio, un silenzio tremendamente imbarazzante. Sweeney non è sicuro di aver capito bene, eppure l’espressione di lei non dà adito ad equivoci. Lo guarda come se fosse arrivata lì spinta da una forza più grande di lei, una fame che le scuote il corpo e che non può essere soddisfatta né vagando a caso, né inghiottendo cibo che poi rimarrebbe bloccato nel suo corpo a deteriorarsi. Desidera provare qualcosa, qualunque cosa che la scuota dal torpore della non-morte. Qualcosa che certamente non può chiedere a Salim.

“Vuoi… scopare?”

“Esattamente, è quello che ho appena detto. Non pensavo fossi sordo” sorride lei, il sorrisetto a mezza bocca di chi non è abituato ad essere contraddetto. Posa la gamba a terra e lo guarda avvicinarsi al letto e sedersi a poca distanza, una mano di nuovo sul viso per togliersi il sudore dalla fronte e tentare di schiarirsi le idee, anche se non c’è nulla da chiarire: la Moglie Morta è lì, in piena notte, e ha appena espresso il desiderio – no, gli ha praticamente ordinato – di fare sesso con lui. La Moglie Morta. Laura Moon. Quello scricciolo forzuto che lo ha quasi fatto sbattere in prigione qualche giorno prima, oltre ad avergli rubato la sua moneta fortunata. Vuole fare sesso con lui. _Sesso._ Se la situazione non gli sembrasse fin troppo reale, scoppierebbe a ridere e andrebbe a infilare la testa sotto il getto di acqua ghiacciata del lavandino per farsi passare la sbronza una volta per tutte.

“Sei sicura di volerlo fare?”

“Pensi che sarei venuta fin qui, se non fossi completamente sicura di volerlo?” Seccata, Laura scuote la testa, sparge ovunque i riccioli ramati.

“Fumo, e non mi sento meglio. Non posso mangiare né bere. Ho bisogno di qualcosa che rimetta in riga i miei fottuti pensieri e che mi faccia provare una sensazione, _qualunque_ sensazione.” Si avvicina ancora e gli poggia un dito sul petto, senza spingere per non rischiare di farlo andare a sbattere contro la testata, ma abbastanza da farlo trasalire un po’. “Fastidio. Schifo. Piacere. Confusione. _Qualunque. Cosa._ Così ci ho riflettuto, e ho capito che solo il sesso può funzionare.”

Silenzio.

Sweeney cerca una qualunque frase che possa fungere da risposta, ma non la trova: il whisky è imbattibile nel suo lavoro, gli ha incartato la mente e non ha intenzione di lasciarla andare tanto presto. Con grande disinvoltura, Laura inizia a togliersi di dosso la canottiera che indossa sotto al giacchetto, poi i pantaloni e le scarpe, infine l’intimo. In pochi attimi è nuda davanti a lui e incrocia le braccia sul petto, come se aspettasse con impazienza una reazione da parte dell’altro. In tutta la nebbia che gli riempie la mente, riesce comunque a pensare che l’esterno del suo corpo si è mantenuto benissimo: la pelle è lucida e tesa, le cicatrici ben ripulite, il seno piccolo beve la luce della luna e i capezzoli spiccano sulla superficie bianca della pelle, così come la peluria leggera in mezzo alle gambe. Se non conoscesse la sua storia, se non l’avesse vista morire davanti ai suoi occhi per ordine di Wednesday non direbbe mai che si tratta di un cadavere strappato non si sa come al mondo dei morti. È bella.

_Essie sorride, ha fatto il suo dovere. Anche oggi il buon popolo avrà di che nutrirsi._

“Allora?”

“Beh, immagino di non potermi sottrarre” ridacchia, e riesce a non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo nudo. _Piantala di fare l’adolescente timido, Sweeney! Sei ridicolo!_ , gli sussurra un’odiosa vocetta interiore.

“Credo proprio che tu non… non abbia alternative, uhm… valide. Salim, intendo.”

Cos’altro può fare? Laura ha tutta l’aria di poterlo lanciare contro il muro se rifiutasse, e lui non ha nessuna intenzione di farla irritare. E poi, non gli ha chiesto nulla di così orribile da rifiutare, alla fine, anche se non si sente esattamente in vena di _far festa_ e andare a letto con una ragazza, anche se questa ragazza, effettivamente, è la Moglie Morta di _un altro._ Eppure lo Sweeney di un tempo non si sarebbe mai sottratto ad una richiesta del genere. Cosa accidenti gli è successo? Lei alza un sopracciglio e gli si avvicina pericolosamente. Prima che possa prendere l’iniziativa, Sweeney si stacca di dosso le bretelle e sfila la canottiera, ma le mani di Laura sono più forti e veloci e in un attimosbottonano i pantaloni e glieli fanno scendere lungo le gambe.

Riesce a finire di spogliarsi e riguadagna un po’ di quell’orgoglio che la lentezza dovuta all’alcool gli sta facendo perdere. Dal suo corpo non viene alcun segno di eccitazione, né di desiderio: deve pensarci da solo. Ovviamente. Con una certa riluttanza e senza concentrare la mente su nient’altro che il corpo nudo di Laura, sui suoi seni turgidi e le curve appena accennate ma invitanti, un corpo separato dal resto. Forse è colpa dell’alcool, forse della situazione paradossale in cui si trova, ma ci mette un secolo a farselo venire duro. Quando ha finito e sta per sistemarsi tra le sue gambe, sopra di lei, la Moglie Morta gli fa cenno di sollevarsi e si volta. Gli dà le spalle, mostrandogli chiaramente com’è che vorrebbe essere presa.

La seconda parte della prima notte nel motel ai margini della città Sweeney la trascorre così, a scopare Laura Moon con gli occhi socchiusi, sperando che il whisky lo assista ancora un po’ e non lo faccia crollare come un ragazzino alle prime esperienze. Si è fatto strada nel suo piccolo corpo non senza qualche difficoltà, ma lei non gli è sembrata infastidita, anzi: ogni spinta era un gemito di piacere, una liberazione che nasceva dai recessi del suo corpo e scivolava fuori dalle labbra secche. L’ha scopata senza pensare a nient’altro che al calore che dai suoi fianchi andava a lambire quelli freddi di lei, al tepore vischioso del lubrificante che si era portata dietro _(hai pensato a tutto, eh, Moglie Morta?_ ha riso mentre lei gli indicava la boccetta con grande serietà) e che le ha spalmato sul sesso con grande attenzione, così tanta da versarne troppo e far allargare sul letto una grossa macchia umida. _Cazzo, che disastro._ Ha tenuto gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava il suo seno per tormentarle un capezzolo con le dita, stringerlo per strapparle un altro sussulto e annullare ogni pensiero. Stranamente, lei non ha opposto resistenza, non se n’è nemmeno accorta. I suoi gemiti gli hanno riempito le orecchie assieme alle sue imprecazioni, e un attimo dopo è venuto sporcandole le gambe col suo seme, crollando in un mucchio senza ossa di piacere e tremiti, spostandosi all’ultimo momento per non rovinarle addosso. Accanto a lui, Laura trema appena respirando profondamente, più per abitudine che per vera necessità. Il suo istinto gli grida a gran voce di toccarle una spalla, parlarle, spezzare la tensione con una frase qualsiasi, ma la ragione lo lascia immobile nel suo groviglio di whisky e muscoli intorpiditi dal piacere, ad affrontare quei postumi del sesso completamente da solo.

“Com’è andata, Moglie Morta? Ti è piaciuto?” le chiede, e quelle due frasi vuote risuonano nell’aria spezzate, come se non le avesse pronunciate lui. Laura resta ferma nel suo angolo di letto, nuda, una bambola di stracci meravigliosamente cuciti assieme che fissa il vuoto senza parlare.

La mattina dopo, Sweeney si sveglia da solo.

  

 

 

III.

 

 

 

_In prigione, Essie dorme raggomitolata in un angolo della cella. Beve poco, mangia quei brandelli di pane che la muffa non ha completamente divorato, e il resto del tempo lo trascorre cantando. Canta vecchie ninne nanne, canzoni che parlano delle fate e dei folletti, nenie sui marinai e sulle sirene dalle squame iridescenti che aspettano il passaggio delle navi sul fondo dell’oceano, melodie che probabilmente ha sentito da sua nonna quando era bambina._

_Stringe le braccia intorno al corpo e canta per non sentire la fame e la disperazione scavare gallerie nel suo cuore, per consolarsi almeno un po’ e non pensare a cosa le capiterà una volta che la sua sorte verrà decisa dal giudice. Le immagini della forca e di una corda che le stringe il collo hanno il potere di farla riemergere dal sonno boccheggiando come se qualcuno l’avesse gettata in acqua._

_Poi è arrivato quell’uomo. Le ha parlato, le è bastato ascoltare un attimo il suo accento che parla di casa – l’Irlanda, le scogliere, le carezze di sua nonna – a farle tornare la voglia di cantare. La mattina dopo è sparito, probabilmente per incontrare il suo destino, ma la stilla di forza che le ha lasciato nel cuore è rimasta a riscaldarla con una scintilla che alimenta braci che tutti credevano spente. La sua offerta sul davanzale di pietra della finestra è sparita, ed Essie sorride sollevata: il piccolo popolo ha sfidato il trambusto di Londra e lo sferragliare delle carrozze per prendere quanto lei ha donato. Si nutre più di speranza che dello scarso cibo che le viene lasciato ogni giorno, ormai. Forse non dovrà morire. Il carceriere le sorride mellifluo, gli occhi pieni di lascivia nel guardarle le forme nascoste dagli abiti. Forse ha ancora una possibilità. Una squallida terza possibilità._

 

Ripercorrere giorno dopo giorno la sua storia passata ha il sapore di una punizione, come se qualcuno stesse giudicando quello che ha fatto dopo essersi messo a servizio di Wednesday e volesse fargli scontare ogni singola scelta sbagliata. L’automobile capovolta, il corpo della Moglie Morta a poca distanza dai suoi piedi, gli occhi sbarrati, la vita che la abbandonava. _Digli che è finita._ Laura seduta sul suo letto, quel viso piccolo e grazioso che lo fissa e lo tiene in scacco, la sua moneta porta fortuna nel fondo del corpo, metallo scintillante che vibra seguendo i suoi movimenti, imitando il cuore ormai fermo. E poi Essie MacGowan, la sua infanzia, la prima prigionia e la seconda, quando l’ha incontrata in cella ed è riuscito a riaccendere la speranza nel suo cuore. _Non avrei mai voluto che ti umiliasse, Essie. Eppure ce l’hai fatta. Sei uscita, sei tornata in America. Mi hai portato con te, e anche se i tuoi discendenti quasi non ricordano più quelle storie, ti sei raccomandata con i tuoi nipoti che mettessero sempre un’offerta sul davanzale._

 _Non è tutto perduto per noi,_ pensa. Poi si alza e smette di riflettere, come si impone ogni mattina.

Laura si comporta come se nulla fosse accaduto: gli lancia occhiatacce, risponde alle sue smorfie con altre smorfie, fuma, minaccia di picchiarlo e a volte riesce anche ad allungargli una sberla. Nulla potrebbe far pensare alla loro notte, sempre che si possa parlare di una “loro notte” e non di sesso casuale come effettivamente è stato. Eppure non è finita, se lo sente nelle ossa: la fame che la scuote è sempre lì, brucia sotto la cenere del torpore dato dalla non-morte.

La notte successiva, nell’ennesimo motel che si trovano ad occupare, Laura Moon lo aspetta nella sua stanza, negli occhi quello sguardo da chi sa perfettamente come ottenere ciò che desidera. Lo afferra per il mento e lo spinge sotto di sé con forza, poi si spoglia e come al solito lascia che lui si sistemi dietro le sue cosce e la prenda così, senza guardarla. Quella notte non può incolpare l’alcool, non ha bevuto abbastanza da stordirsi e immaginare di accarezzare la pelle coperta di lentiggini di Essie.

Quella notte fa sesso con Laura cercando di riscaldare un po’ le sue gambe gelate, sperando che accolga il suo invito senza parole a trascorrere la notte accanto a lui, a cercare di dimenticare il passato.

 

 

 

IV.

 

 

_“Suibhne._

_Suibhne Mac Colmain._

_Sei maledetto, Suibhne Mac Colmain._

_Lascia la tua corona, indossa un mantello di piume. Penne nere, ali che portano sventura, piume forgiate dal volo e stancate da vento e pioggia. Che tu sia maledetto, Suibhne Mac Colmain, che tu possa vagare nei cieli senza posa come un uccello che non trova il proprio nido nel fragore di una battaglia senza vincitori né vinti. Lascia la forma umana, diventa un corvo, qui, ora. Che la tua maledizione resti con te e non abbandoni mai le tue ali, finché tu abbia vita.”_

_Il campo di battaglia è rosso di sangue, grigio di polvere che soffoca l’erba, la tinge di una sfumatura triste. Mad Sweeney guarda se stesso diventare un corvo e volare via, gracchiando la propria disperazione al cielo, mentre si tocca il petto per trovare, sotto il cotone della maglia che indossa, la ferita che l’ha portato alla morte. La maledizione non è durata per sempre: un giorno si è svegliato ed è tornato un uomo, ma di umano aveva solo la forma. Il buon popolo l’ha accolto, e quelli che una volta erano re ed eroi sono diventati folletti, leprecauni, banshee. Selkie. Fate. Col tempo si è abituato a dipendere dagli uomini, a sperare che le loro preghiere, che le offerte a lui dedicate lo tenessero in vita. Quello che una volta era un re, feroce e magnifico nell’infuriare della battaglia, ora è materiale per le fiabe della sera, e implora di non essere dimenticato._

_“Noi non ti dimentichiamo, Suibhne. Io non ti dimentico. Ho parlato di te ai miei figli, ai miei nipoti. Ho narrato del buon popolo, vi ho portato con me in questa terra sconosciuta, ho cercato di renderla più simile alla mia casa.” Essie è lì, sul suo viso anziano resta un piccolo sorriso sereno. Non può conoscere il suo vero nome, ma i sogni rendono possibile ogni cosa. Lui si inchina, le bacia una mano e la accompagna perché possa riposare dopo una vita di gioie e stenti, e la delicatezza della sua mano rugosa sul suo braccio gli resta addosso come se non se ne fosse mai andata._

_Essie gli lascia una moneta sul davanzale. Mad Sweeney la sfiora con dita esitanti, come se non riuscisse a credere al dono che ha appena ricevuto. La infila in tasca e resta lì, la moneta inizia a far parte della sua vita, diventa un talismano che scaccia via ogni sfortuna. Quando la perde dopo la rissa con Shadow Moon e poi la ritrova nel corpo di sua moglie, capisce che tutto deve essere collegato, e che il suo destino ha rimescolato le carte per iniziare un qualche nuovo gioco di magia in cui il protagonista è lui. Essie lo guarda attraverso altri occhi. La moneta è tornata da lei._

La Moglie Morta torna per la terza notte, e come durante le altre notti gli sorride prima di spogliarsi. Fa per rimettersi in ginocchio sul letto nella solita posizione, i gomiti affondati nel materasso, dandogli la schiena, ma questa volta Sweeney la ferma. La abbraccia e la fa voltare, con tanta energia disperata che Laura non fa in tempo ad opporre resistenza. La guarda negli occhi, e prima che possa fermarsi le sposta una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi.

“Non farlo, Essie. Non ti voltare.”

“Cosa? Chi accidenti è Essie?”

Laura piega la testa di lato, probabilmente per guardarlo negli occhi e controllare se sia ubriaco o meno. Resta seduta davanti a lui, nuda e fragile, le cicatrici come squarci neri che le luci dei neon della strada non riescono a ingentilire, e lo osserva. Lui la prende per i fianchi, la fa sedere su di sé: con la Moglie Morta non si può puntare sulla pena, raccontarle storie che finirebbero dimenticate il giorno dopo. Arriverà il momento giusto per dirle chi era Suibhne Mac Colmain, perché lei sappia davvero quale ruolo lui ha giocato nella sua morte e perché la desideri viva più di ogni altra cosa. Forse riuscirà a raccontarle di Essie. Fino a quel giorno, deve giocare la partita con la sua stessa strategia.

Si è sbilanciato troppo.

“Nessuno.” E poi aggiunge, in fretta. “E se oggi volessi guardarti in faccia mentre scopiamo, Moglie Morta?”

“Non era nei patti.” Piega le labbra come se mettesse il broncio, ma non si sottrae dalla posizione in cui si trova.

“Ah,quali patti. Non abbiamo mai parlato di patti. Farci compagnia durante le nostre fredde notti sulla strada per te equivale a stringere un patto?” Sweeney muove la mano in un gesto vago, e Laura si morde le labbra, perché non potrebbe mai ammettere che sotto sotto ha ragione. Resta seduta sulle sue gambe e si prende il suo piacere muovendosi sul corpo di lui con una frenesia disordinata, senza guardarlo mai in viso se non di sottecchi, lo sguardo che si perde verso il soffitto e le labbra socchiuse che trattengono i gemiti più che possono, ma che alla fine devono cedere e aprirsi, lasciar andare il piacere che prova e che tiene dentro. _Sì, sì._ Lui le appoggia la testa sul petto, posa le labbra sulla pelle fredda e, senza che lei se ne accorga, alza gli occhi e guarda il suo viso annullarsi nell’amplesso, le labbra piegarsi, le palpebre socchiuse che nascondono i suoi occhi. Per un attimo è tentato di baciarla, di premere le labbra contro le sue fregandosene del freddo che ha addosso, del suo sapore di morte, delle cicatrici, di tutto. Vorrebbe scaldarla del tutto, farle provare qualcosa, qualunque cosa che non sia noia, o fastidio. Ma una voce dentro di lui continua a ripetergli che il momento non è ancora venuto, che non deve osare troppo e rovinare tutto. Ha aspettato secoli che qualcuno si ricordasse di lui, che ne avesse cura come ha fatto Essie… un paio di settimane non sono nulla, in confronto all’eternità.

Per un attimo, i loro sguardi si incontrano, un secondo infinitesimale in cui Laura non sa se proteggersi alzando di nuovo la testa o lasciarsi guardare. Sceglie di guardarlo, poi socchiude di nuovo gli occhi: forse sente di aver osato troppo anche lei. Sweeney sorride e la stringe con forza, spingendo le dita nella carne morbida dei suoi fianchi. Arrivato all’apice, la sfila gentilmente dal suo corpo, la posa sul letto dove si riprendono entrambi: questa volta non è da solo, a godersi i postumi del sesso. Laura resta distesa accanto a lui, non fissa il muro, non se ne va. Non rifiuta nemmeno la sua mano quando si avvicina per posargliela sulla schiena, lascia che si addormenti accanto a lei e le passi ancora un po’ di calore così, senza disturbarla. Non batte ciglio nemmeno quando Sweeney, agitato dal sonno, le si avvicina sempre di più.

La mattina dopo si svegliano vicini. Chiunque non li conoscesse – una cameriera entrata per sbaglio, il proprietario del motel, un poliziotto che sta cercando uno dei due – li scambierebbe per una giovane coppia addormentata dopo una notte d’amore, e quella consapevolezza fa aumentare per un attimo i battiti del suo cuore.

 

  

 

V.

 

 

Pochi giorni dopo, la scena che lo perseguita durante gli incubi si presenta di nuovo ai suoi occhi, ma questa volta non ci sono due corvi sul lampione sopra la sua testa, pronti a ricevere una conferma. Questa volta è giorno, e l’auto capovolta alle loro spalle è un camion dei gelati, ma Laura è distesa nuovamente a terra come una bambola gettata da una bambina capricciosa, il torace aperto dall’urto, la pelle scavata che si separa, carne che inizia a marcire e perde la forma fragile che le era stata data dopo la morte.

Poco lontano dal suo viso sbigottito, la moneta d’oro è scivolata fuori dal suo corpo e brilla al sole del pomeriggio.

Potrebbe rimettersela in tasca e andarsene, lasciare la Moglie Morta lì e provare a dimenticare tutto. Ricominciare. Lasciarsi alle spalle Wednesday, Shadow Moon e tutte quelle storie riguardanti una guerra, Nuovi e Vecchi Déi, le strane richieste dell’uomo coi corvi. Potrebbe farlo, il suo contratto con Wednesday in fondo è terminato, nessuno lo costringe ad andarsene in giro per il paese assieme a quella donna. Potrebbe, pensa mentre si rigira in mano la moneta, calda e macchiata di sangue, mentre le pupille opache di Laura Moon restano fisse sul cielo. Ma non ci riesce.

Stringe il pezzo d’oro, e all’improvviso il suo peso contro le dita gli sembra insostenibile. Urla al cielo la sua rabbia usando la sua lingua, la lingua degli antenati e di suo padre, e la voce arrochita sembra gracchiare come il corvo che era un tempo. _Che tu sia maledetto, Suibhne!_ , sussurra una voce che lo riporta indietro nel tempo. Eppure non è cattivo, non lo è mai stato. Anche se ha commesso errori in passato, sbagli di cui non vorrebbe parlare mai più, e che qualche volta tornano a popolare le sue notti. Si china, sfiora il corpo di Laura, quel corpo che ha imparato a conoscere in quelle notti di sesso e gemiti smorzati dai rumori della strada, e prova a rimettere assieme i pezzi di carne che si trova davanti con dita tremanti. Quando ha terminato, posa su di lei la moneta e la guarda tornare a far parte del suo corpo, sciogliersi come se il suo posto fosse sempre stato quello. La sua moneta fortunata, un dono vecchio di secoli, che sparisce lentamente senza far rumore.

Gli occhi di Laura Moon, la Moglie Morta, si aprono su di lui.

È Essie a guardarlo, attraverso quelle iridi castane.

**Author's Note:**

> E nulla, una volta terminata la terzultima puntata della serie Laura e Sweeney mi sono entrati nella mente e non se ne sono più andati. Dovevo sfruttare il ritorno dell’ispirazione per scrivere qualcosa su di loro, ed è nata questa cosina qui, che come al solito è molto diversa da quanto mi aspettavo di scrivere all’inizio.  
> La leggenda di Buile Suibhne, quella a cui mi sono ispirata per tratteggiare il passato di Sweeney, dovrebbe essere la stessa a cui si è ispirato Gaiman e che Sweeney racconta a Laura durante il settimo episodio. La storia è ambientata prima della partenza di Salim e termina con il settimo episodio, abbracciando anche la storia di Essie.  
> Scrivere qualcosa dopo tanto tempo è stato liberatorio. Spero di aver tratteggiato al meglio entrambi, e che l’amore che nutro per entrambi i personaggi e per il libro (e per la serie!) arrivi anche a chi legge, anche solo un pochino. Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!
> 
> Rey


End file.
